


Gotcha!

by Aelimir



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelimir/pseuds/Aelimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prankster cadet steals Spock's important datapad and agrees to give it back only if Spock goes on two dates with Jim, the Starfleet playboy. However, after spending time with Jim, Spock finds the arrangement to be not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha!

“Gotcha!”

Spock’s head whipped around to the source of the cackling voice: Finnegan, a fellow cadet at Starfleet Academy. He now held Spock’s datapad in his hands, having apparently snatched it during his use of slang. “That is not yours. Please give it back,” Spock stated in a low voice. They were in the cafeteria with many other people around, and he did not want an audience.

“No!”

“If you do not, I will report it to the authorities,” said Spock. He had a very important thesis on there that he’d been working on all semester. He couldn’t afford to lose it.

“If you report it, I’ll break it,” threatened Finnegan gleefully.

He had Spock there. “What, then, would persuade you to return it?”

“You have to date someone.”

Spock frowned. “That would not be fair to the other person, if I took them on dates just to get my datapad back. In my understanding, dates are used to determine compatibility for eventual marriage.” As huge a loss as the datapad was, the idea of using someone in that fashion was even more repugnant.

“The person I have in mind doesn’t take dating seriously,” Finnegan elaborated. “James Kirk. You have to take him on at least _two_ dates before I’ll give it back.”

“He will not believe that I have any intention of discerning his appropriateness for marriage?” Spock questioned.

“I guarantee it,” promised Finnegan.

Spock was somewhat dubious about trusting a known prankster, but he did appear more sincere than usual. That, in combination of what he himself had heard about that particular cadet, made Spock decide to believe him. “Very well. I will go on two dates with him, and inform you of the time and place so you can confirm it for yourself. After that, if you do not give my datapad back, I _will_ report you to the authorities.”

“Deal. You’ll have it back afterward, when you dump him.”

“If I may ask. What are you getting out of this arrangement?” asked Spock.

“That isn’t any of your business!” Finnegan cackled. “Happy dating!” He trudged out. This would be the perfect revenge on Kirk: giving him what he wanted, then having it snatched away. He knew, from a few datapads he’d snatched from him, how Kirk felt about the Vulcan. When the Vulcan inevitably left him, he’d be heartbroken.

Spock, meanwhile, secretly wondered how the Irishman managed to get into Starfleet Academy. He thought their psyche evaluations were stricter than this. But, that was not his current problem. No, his current problem was asking a cadet he’d never spoken to before out on a date, when he himself had never gone on a date before.

Spock was never one to go into a situation unprepared. He spent the next few days researching human dating rituals. He asked a few friendly cadets for their advice. He also made discreet inquires about Kirk. These confirmed what Finnegan had said about him; he rarely stayed with one person more than a week. He need not be concerned about misleading him.

When he believed he had gathered enough data, he made his move. He approached Kirk, who was walking towards a cafeteria table. “May I sit with you?” Spock asked.

Kirk’s head jerked up in surprise. “Oh! Hey. Spock, right?”

“Affirmative.”

“Sure.”

Spock sat down next to him, glad to have caught him without his friends. He had been informed that it was better to ask someone without an audience involved. Now that he was here, however, he found he did not know how to proceed. He had been informed to make small talk first; just springing it on a person was likely to lead to refusal. Yet, what did they even have in common?

“So, Spock. How do you like Earth so far?” Kirk asked, picking up the slack in conversation.

“It is often wet and cold. However, my time indoors has mitigated that difference,” Spock stated.

“Right,” said Jim. “So. What brought you to Starfleet? I thought most Vulcans interested in science went to the Science Academy.”

“I decided that Starfleet would bring me better opportunities,” said Spock, not wanting to go into detail. “What brought you?”

“I just wanted to get out of Iowa,” said Jim, also not really interested in giving out specifics. His real reasons would probably sound stupid to the brilliant Vulcan, and he wanted to leave a good impression.

“It is indeed the most effective means of reaching your goal,” said Spock, trying to compliment him. Compliments were supposed to help too.

Jim laughed a little. “Right. Can’t get any further away than the far reaches of space.”

“Indeed.”

There was another lull in the conversation. Spock deemed that he had satisfied the “small talk” requirement. He also wished to move things forward before someone joined them. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?”

“Uh, yes. I have a class,” Jim said, thrown by the question. Was he asking what he thought he was asking?

“When are you free?”

“I’m free the night after next,” Jim offered, staring at him.

“Then I propose that you accompany me on a date.” Spock stared back expectantly.

Jim’s face broke out into a grin. “Of course. Where do you want to go?”

Spock proposed a nearby diner. After he left Kirk, he messaged Finnegan. There. Now all he had to do was convince Kirk to go out with him a second time, and this business would be over with.

However, the date did not turn out the way he expected. Kirk did not engage in any of the usual frivolous, perplexing date-type behavior listed in the research articles on the galactic internet. Instead, he provided stimulating conversation on many topics that fascinated Spock, providing an unusual, yet refreshing viewpoint. So it was without any hesitation at all that Spock made known his intention for a second outing, which was enthusiastically accepted. So far, so good. He would be able to perfect his thesis again in no time.

The day before the second, and presumably final date, Cadet Uhura took him aside. “Is it true you’re dating Kirk?”

“Affirmative,” said Spock. Ah, yes. The human tendency to gossip about who was with who. This, at least, was in line with the scientific description.

“I almost didn’t believe it,” she said. “But he actually seems to like you.”

Spock frowned. “I do not understand your meaning. Does he not like everyone he dates?”

Uhura smiled fondly at his cluelessness. “Yes, but this is different. I never thought I’d say this to anyone, but you’re not just a fling to him. Thought you would like to know.”

Spock froze. He had not prepared himself for this outcome, illogical as it was.

“I’ve got to go. Have fun!” Uhura hurried away.

Spock decided there was nothing to do but discuss it with Kirk on their date. However, his vocal chords malfunctioned strangely whenever he attempted to start the conversation. He simply could not tell that sunny smile that he did not want to go out again. Yet, at the end, Jim brought the matter up, forcing Spock to a decision.

“There is something I must tell you,” said Spock. “I have not been completely forthright about my intentions.”

Jim’s smile faded a little, to Spock’s regret. But he sat before him, listening attentively.

“A fellow cadet stole my datapad that contained an important thesis. He told me he would give it back if I dated you twice, then “dumped” you.” Now, with the smile long gone, Spock hurried on. “I agreed. However, now that I have gotten to know you, and determined our compatibility, I find the arrangement distasteful. My thesis is important to me; however, it can be replaced. My connection with you, cannot be.”

“You were going to dump me?” asked Jim, surprised.

“I was informed that you did not stay with anyone longer than a week. I presumed it would not pose a problem. However, I am obviously in error. I will be happy to meet with you again.” He stared at Jim expectantly, relaxing a little when the smile started to come back.

“I’ll get your thesis back, Spock. Don’t you worry,” Jim vowed.

Spock was not one to have faith in the unknown and unproven. However, something about Jim made him believe it was a sure thing.

_Gotcha._


End file.
